


Bubble Baths, Bruises, and Beskar

by rosethornxs



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Bath Sex, Boba Fett Needs A Hug, Bubble Bath, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Smut, Soft Boba Fett, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosethornxs/pseuds/rosethornxs
Summary: Set after the events of season 2 of The Mandalorian, Boba comes home sore and tired after a very long day and you want to help him feel better so you draw him a bath and help him relax in more ways than one.
Relationships: Boba Fett/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 118





	Bubble Baths, Bruises, and Beskar

Tatooine’s binary suns had slipped below the desert planet’s horizon several hours ago and Boba still had not returned from wherever his occupation took him that day. He didn’t really appreciate questions about his whereabouts so you learned not to ask and tried not to worry. You knew he was perfectly capable of taking care of himself if things went wrong but not knowing where he was when he went away left you with a sense of unease. It wasn’t uncommon for Boba to return home well into the night, quietly slipping into your bed upon his return so as not to wake you. Despite his best efforts, you usually woke when the bed dipped and he climbed into it. You always rolled over and curled into his side before drifting back to sleep, happy and relieved that he finally returned to you. Tonight however, you found yourself wide awake much later than usual so you decided to wait up for him.

You were tucked comfortably between the blankets on you and Boba’s shared bed, bathed in the soft orange light of a lamp on the wall. You clutched a holopad and skimmed through a novel you found amongst its files. It was not a particularly engrossing novel, you thought, and you were finding it hard to concentrate on the words as your thoughts drifted to Boba and whether or not he would be home soon. Your entire body ached for him when he was away, and only when he finally returned could you relax.

As if on cue, you heard a soft clang come from the hall. You set the holopad down on the small table beside your bed, threw off the blankets, and crossed the cool stone floor to the door. Peaking your head into the darkness, you saw a shadowy figure moving down the hall.

“Boba?” you called softly.

The figure in the hall abruptly stopped moving and for a moment you were worried it might be an intruder until a familiar, gravelly voice answered you.

“What are you still doing up, _Little One_? It’s late.”

You watched as Boba’s shadowy form reached up and removed his helmet before continuing up the hall to your room. His movements were stiff and he seemed to be favouring his left side. Your heart dropped at the thought of him hurt.

“I was waiting for you to get back. I— I missed you…” you confessed sheepishly, heat creeping into your cheeks, “and besides, I’m not tired.”

Boba’s response was a rather tired sounding grunt and he finished making his way to your room. You took a step back to allow him through the door, finally able to see him clearly in the lamp light. You gave him a once-over, noticing several new blaster scorch marks and what appeared to be a blood stain on the dark green beskar. Boba set his helmet on a shelf and slowly began working to remove the rest of his armour. You winced at his low groans in rigid movements.

“What happened?” you asked tentatively, knowing he didn’t like to share the details of his work with you.

Boba didn’t answer and continued to remove his armour. He didn’t want you to know the horrible things he did. You were a light in his world, soft and innocent, but easily snuffed out and taken from him at any moment. Boba didn’t want to ruin your innocence or scare you away with his horror stories so he kept them to himself. He didn’t realise that there was almost nothing he could do to make you leave him, that’s how much you cared about him. You wanted nothing more than to be his confidant, someone he trusted enough to bare the darkest recesses of his soul to. 

Boba groaned in pain as he tried to undo the ties on the right side of his cuirass. You rushed to help him and he sighed in defeat before submitting to you. You undid the ties, and gently raised the heavy beskar over his head, then placed it on the floor below his helmet.

“Are you okay?” you asked, hoping that if you didn’t push for too many details, Boba might give you an honest answer, “you can tell me, you know.”

“Just tired,” he rumbled, pulling off the rest of his armour and letting it fall to the floor with a clang, “and a little sore.”

You were certain there was more to it than that but you didn’t press him for an explanation. Instead, you gathered the fallen armour and placed it neatly against the wall with his cuirass. Boba staggered over to the bed and sat down on the edge with another grunt, leaning down to pull his boots off. You surmised that whatever mess he’d gotten himself into during the day must have really done a number on him because you’d never seen him move like that before.

Suddenly, an idea crossed your mind and you followed him to the bed. You knelt between his knees and gently ran your hands over his thighs. Boba’s gaze softened as he watched you, his mouth curling into a small smile.

“Let me draw you a bath,” you offered.

Boba chuckled slightly as if you were joking.

“It’s late,” he muttered, moving a large hand to cup you cheek affectionately.

His calloused thumb lightly stroked your cheekbone. You held his forearm and leaned into his touch, looking up at him with big doe eyes.

“Please? Let me take care of you.”

Boba grumbled in protest.

“Come on Boba,” you implored, “look at you, you can barely move.”

You knew you were pushing your luck, Boba already seemed a little grumpy and you didn’t want to risk actually making him cross, but you did want him to feel better.

After a few moments of arguing, Boba begrudgingly agreed to your request. You stood and pressed a soft kiss to his temple before heading to the bathroom that was connected to your room. One of the advantages of this palace, or whatever you wanted to call it, was all the amenities you were not used to in your previous home. A near infinite supply of warm, running water, and a large stone bathtub were among them. You almost felt bad, using so much of a valuable resource on a desert planet, but you shoved the guilt to the back of your mind, this was for Boba.

You quickly sent to work preparing the tub, twisting on the taps and pouring in the contents of a sweet scented vial of bubbles. Soon, the large bathroom was hazy with warm steam and the tub was nearly overflowing with foamy, white bubbles. You hoped this wouldn’t be too much for Boba and he’d deny himself the pleasure and warmth of the water. He wasn’t one to indulge in such things, despite being the one person on this entire godforsaken planet who deserved it the most, in your opinion.

After making things perfect for the tired bounty hunter, you went back to the bedroom to fetch him. The sight of him lying back on the bed with his legs hanging off the end made your heart swell. He looked almost vulnerable in this position and the fact that you were one of the only people he allowed to see him like that made your insides twist with adoration and happiness. You watched the steady rise and fall of his chest as you quietly approached the bed and climbed on next to him.

“Boba—,” you murmured, pressing your smiling lips to his jaw. “Did you fall asleep?”

Boba let out a long sigh and wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling you close.

“No—,” he grumbled, opening his eyes to gaze at your face. You pressed a chaste kiss to his lips and sat up. Boba rubbed slow circles against the tunic that covered your body.

“Come on, it’s ready.”

You reluctantly removed yourself from his grasp and stepped back onto the stone floor. Your hand reached out to pull Boba’s arm in an attempt to help him up and off the bed. You weren’t particularly successful, as the man was double your size, but he appreciated the gesture nonetheless. Boba sat up with a huff and staggered into the steam-filled bathroom behind you. Looking back at him with a proud grin, you chuckled as he rolled his eyes, knowing that, despite his grumpy façade, he did appreciate the things you did for him.

“Let’s get this over with so I can go to bed.”

It was your turn to roll your eyes.

“Alright, _old man_ ,” you teased, earning yourself a light smack on your ass.

“Don’t test me, _Little One_.” Boba’s tone was sharp but his tired eyes still sparkled with amusement.

He reached for the hem of his shirt and began to pull it off. Your breath hitched at the sight of his bare tummy. You didn’t think you could ever tire of watching Boba’s strong muscles work as he moved. However, you immediately offered your help when he hissed in pain and struggled to get the offending article of clothing over his head. You carefully pulled it off him, folded it into a neat square, and placed it on the floor by the door. You then turned back and ran your eyes over his newly exposed form, wincing as you noticed a fresh, dark purple bruise spread across the left side of his rib cage and under his arm.

“ _Kriff_ , Boba!” you swore, “are you sure you didn’t break anything?”

You were no medical expert but even you knew the risks of getting hit hard enough to make a bruise like that.

“I’m fine, s’nothing I can’t handle.” Boba assured, tugging at the strings of his pants and pushing them down his thick thighs.

You shivered with arousal at the sight of his broad form, completely bared to you. He exuded such power and confidence, and you had to bite your lip to hold back a moan. You gaze followed him as he gingerly slipped into the warm, bubbly water. Despite all his protests from earlier, Boba sighed with relief and relaxed as the water engulfed his sore muscles, rising just enough to submerge the lower part of his chest. You picked up a sponge and a ceramic pitcher from a shelf on the wall and approached the edge of the large tub, kneeling beside him.

“Is the water warm enough?” you asked, dipping your fingers in to cheek the temperature.

Boba hummed in response and you took that as a “yes.”

Taking the sponge, you soaked it in the water then dragged it through the bubbles to collect a few suds on its porous surface. You drew the sponge gently across Boba’s weathered shoulders, cleaning off the remnants of his day. Humming softly, you continued to cleanse the bounty hunter’s skin, paying special attention to the sensitive scar tissue that criss crossed his entire body. Part of you wanted to ask how he got all those scars but you knew he would tell you when he was ready so you didn’t push him. You dipped the sponge in the water and passed it over Boba’s skin a few more times before squeezing it out and discarding it on the floor next to the tub, opting instead for the ceramic pitcher. You filled it with water from the tub and poured it over Boba’s shoulders, rinsing off the bubbles. He hummed in pleasure as the water cascaded down his body, back into the tub.

You set the pitcher on the edge of the tub and then placed your hands on Boba’s shoulders. Rubbing gently at first, you began working the tight muscles and felt him stiffen as you found a particularly firm knot near his neck. You adjusted your position to provide more pressure to the areas and began massaging it until Boba relaxed again, then you moved to the other side. Once you were satisfied with the way his muscles felt under your touch, you moved your hands to the base of his skull and rubbed circles with your thumbs on the sides of his spine. Boba tensed again when you reached another tender spot and you gently worked it until the tension melted away. Finally, your fingers reached the top of his head and you softly traced the silvery scars that covered his scalp with your fingertips. Boba shivered in response to your touch.

“That’s nice, _Princess_ ,” he purred.

Your lips curled into a smile at his comment and you turned to look him in the eyes. To your surprise, for a split second it looked like your tough bounty hunter was about to cry. Was he really so starved of touch and affection that a simple bath and massage made him so emotional? It was rare for his rough features to reveal so much to you about the state of his mind. You blinked and his expression changed to one of adoration as he gazed back at you. Seeing Boba in such a vulnerable state really messed with your feelings and you had to fight your own tears for a moment.

“Are you going to join me in here, _Little One_?” Boba asked, trailing a wet finger down your arm.

You shivered at the sensation and nodded, standing to remove the thin tunic that shielded your body from the rest of the world. Boba let out a low growl as your bare breasts were exposed to him. Heat pooled between your thighs at his reaction to seeing you naked. It made you feel beautiful and adored. No one else in your entire life made you feel the way this dangerous bounty hunter did. It was thrilling, knowing that the same man who was capable of ending a life without second thought, was also capable of loving you so softly.

You let the tunic fall to the floor, and shimmied out of your underwear, allowing them to land next your tunic. Boba’s gaze raked over your nude form and you stepped towards the tub once more. You lifted your leg over the edge and sank it into the water, careful not to land on Boba. Your other leg quickly followed and the rest of your body slipped into the tub. The disruption of another body splashed water of the edge and made a mess on the floor. You didn’t care though, as you settled on Boba’s lab, facing him.

Boba’s hands trailed down your back and rested on your hips. He pulled you against him and you could feel his growing erection pressed against your lower belly. You whined with need as Boba leaned forward and pressed his open mouth to the curve of your breast. He sucked a purple mark onto your soft skin and you arched your back into his touch with a moan. Your breathing grew ragged as his warm mouth enclosed around your nipple, and your nails scraped against his shoulders. Boba dragged his lips up the column of your throat, nipping at your sensitive skin before capturing your lips in a searing kiss.

You moaned into his mouth and he hummed in response, pushing his tongue past your lips to deepen the kiss. Kissing Boba like this made your entire world melt away, and it was like you and him were the only two people in the universe. Your thoughts were entirely consumed by him and you couldn’t even begin to remember what your life was like before he joined it.

“That’s a good girl,” he breathed.

You rocked on his thigh in an attempt to get some much needed friction against your throbbing heat. Boba flexed his muscle to accommodate your neediness and let out a low moan when your stomach rubbed along his stiff cock.

“Boba—aa,” you whined, grinding down on him, “N—need you.”

Your movements disrupted the water even more and it splashed out of the tub, leaving more puddles on the floor.

“I’m yours, _sweetheart_ ,” he purred, “take what you want.”

Boba pressed his forehead against yours and waited for you to make a move. You reached into the water between your bodies and stroked his cock a few times before lifting your hips and lining him up at your entrance. Boba let out a pleasured groan as you eased yourself down slowly, inch by inch, until he was fully sheathed in your warmth. Your jaw fell open, mouth forming into an ‘O’ shape at the sensation of him filling you up completely. 

“Oh **_stars_** , Boba,” you moaned, feeling him twitch inside you.

One of your hands rested on his shoulder to steady yourself and the other held on the back of his neck. Boba’s hands remained on your hips, lightly gripping your soft skin in the water. His thumb traced slow, soothing circles on your hipbones as he waited for you to move.

“You take me so well, _Princess_ ,” Boba praised, “so tight and wet for me.”

You whined at how nicely he stretched your cunt, taking a moment to adjust before you slowly began to ride him. A sinful moan escaped Boba’s lips as you lifted yourself until only his tip remained within your silky folds. You sank back down onto him ever so slowly, relishing the feeling of his thick cock gliding against your sensitive walls. Your cunt squeezed around him earning yourself another moan. You eased up again, just as slowly as before, but Boba had enough of your teasing and tugged you back down on him thrusting his own hips up to meet yours. You let out a pleasured cry as the sudden movement made Boba’s cock expertly hit the most sensitive spot inside you.

“You’re gonna be the death of me, _Little One_ ,” Boba growled, his eyes not once straying from your face as he watched you ride him.

You began to pick up the pace slightly, twisting your hips and grinding against him. Neither of you really minded the slower than usual pace, simply enjoying the feeling of each other’s bodies writhing together in the water. The sounds of splashing water, heavy breathing, and your combined moans echoed in the bathroom. Boba’s grasp on your hips tightened as he took over some control, guiding you down on his cock and thrusting up against you. As your movements became more reckless, more water cascaded over the edge of the tub onto the floor. With each thrust, the head of Boba’s cock struck that spot inside you, causing the blossoming tendrils of your release to form in your belly.

“ ** _Maker_** , Boba, just like that,” you whined, leaning forward and pressing sloppy kisses along his jaw, “Mm, so close.”

“Cum for me, _sweetheart_ ,” he purred, continuing to pump himself in and out of your quivering heat.

Boba let go of your left hip and snaked his free hand between your bodies, finding your clit with his thumb. He rubbed quick circles over the bundle of nerves and you let out a high-pitched mewl at the new sensation, clamping down on Boba’s cock. It was enough to send you over the edge and your body curled inwards, your cheek pressing into the crook of Boba’s neck as the first wave of your orgasm flowed through you. It was slow and intense at the same time as pleasure radiated out to your extremities. Your fingernails dug into Boba’s back, creating little half-moon indents on his skin as you rode out the rolling waves of your release. Boba continued thrusting into you, chasing his own release. The sensations made your body spasm and you cried his name like a prayer.

Your walls fluttered around Boba’s twitching cock and he too was tipped over the edge. He stiffened beneath you, and praised your name. His hold on your hip tightened enough to leave a mark as hot ropes of his seed painted your walls, filling you up. You slowly continued to move your hips against his, coaxing every last drop from his cock.

As you came down from your high, you rested your tired body on Boba’s broad chest, your cheek still nestled against his jaw. Your fingertips lightly traced along the base of his skull and you could feel Boba soften inside you. He trailed a hand softly down your back and you shivered as droplets of water rolled across your skin. You stayed like that on his lap for several minutes, your body rising and falling with his chest as his breathing evened out. After a while you realised how cold the water in the tub was getting and you started to shiver slightly. Boba gently lifted your hips and hissed as his cock slipped from your warmth. As much as he enjoyed just being inside you, it was his turn to take care of you. He leaned across the tub to turn the taps on and add more warm water, one arm holding your waist so you wouldn’t drift off his lap.

You sat up and watched Boba as he reached for the pitcher you left on the edge of the tub and filled it with warm water from the tap before turning it off. His other hand softly took hold of your jaw, tilting your head back and exposing the expanse of your neck to him. He pressed a kiss to your throat and then moved his hand to shield your eyes as he poured the pitcher of water over your hair. You hummed contently as the warm water covered your hair and cascaded down your back.

Boba set down the pitcher and turned to select a vial of soap from your collection at the end of the tub. The one he chose smelled like Malreaux Roses, it was one of his favourites. He poured a small amount into his palm and returned the vial to its rightful place before rubbing his hands together to create a lather. Boba smoothed the suds over your hair and began massaging it into your scalp with his calloused fingertips. His touch felt like heaven and you closed your eyes, moaning softly at his gentle ministrations. He ran his fingers through your hair, pulling lightly to detangle the knots, but not enough to hurt you. When he was satisfied with his work, he poured the rest of the pitcher over your hair, rinsing the suds away. He smoothed his hand over your clean hair and squeezed out the excess water. You watched him with adoration and leaned forward to kiss him once more, humming against his lips. He returned the kiss for a moment before pulling away.

“Come on, _Princess_ , it’s late,” Boba rumbled, “let’s get you to bed.”

You had forgotten just how late it was and apparently so had your body. Exhaustion quickly creeped into your bones and you let out a yawn. Boba stood first and you reached to unplug the drain before taking his hand and hoisting yourself up as well. He stepped out of the tub right into an icy cold puddle on the bathroom floor.

“ ** _Kriff_** , girl! Were you trying to flood the place?” he muttered in an amused tone.

You couldn’t hold back the giggle that escaped your lips as you gazed and the water soaked floor around the tup.

“It wasn’t just me, mister,” you smiled and stepped out of the tub, trying to avoid the puddles as much as possible.

Boba plucked two towels from a shelf on the wall and wrapped one around his waist. He turned to you and draped the other across your shoulders. You squealed when he curved an arm under your bum and swept you off your feet, his other arm held securely around your back. Giggling at his antics, you leaned your head against Boba’s bare shoulder as he carried you, bridle style, into the bedroom. He gently placed you on the bed and you moved to sit on your knees, taking the towel off your shoulders and using it to dry your hair. You watched as Boba dried himself with his own towel, taking care not to move in such a way that would irritate the bruise along his ribs. His movements were not nearly as stiff as they were when he first got home and you were pleased that the bath seemed to have helped.

When you were finished with the towel you tossed it onto the floor, deciding that your would deal with the mess in the morning. You let out a yawn and crawled back on the bed, sliding between the blankets with a sigh. Boba joined you moments later after switching off the lamp. His large hands quickly found your body and he pulled you into a warm embrace. Your heart fluttered and you hummed contently.

“Do you have to leave again tomorrow?” you asked softly, not really sure if you wanted to know the answer.

“No,” he murmured, breathing in the scent of your freshly washed hair, “I have things to do here tomorrow.”

Your heart soared with happiness at the prospect of getting to wake up next to him in the morning.Boba was a busy man and constantly had one thing or another to tend to, often leaving your side before the binary suns peaked over the horizon. You woke to an empty bed just as frequently as you went to sleep in one.

“I’ll make you breakfast,” you smiled.

“You’re too good to me, _Little One_.”

You frowned slightly at his words and rolled over in his arms to face him. It was too dark to see his expression but you assumed his eyes were sad.

“You deserve good things, you know that right?” you took hold of one of his hands and brought it to your lips, pressing light kisses to his fingertips, “you deserve all the good things.”

Boba didn’t say anything but kissed the top of your forehead and rubbed your hip, pulling your tighter into his embrace. He still wasn’t sure what he could have possibly done to deserve someone as loving and kind as you after all the horrible things he’d done in his life. You deserved better than him, he thought. If you heard him say that aloud you’d be heartbroken.

“I love you, Boba Fett,” you murmured against his chest after a few moments of silence.

Boba’s breath caught in his chest and he stiffened. While you’d thought those three little words hundreds, if not thousands of times, this was the first time you dared to say them out loud. The silence that followed was not uncomfortable and you were neither surprised, nor disappointed when Boba didn’t say anything in return. You knew he would tell you when he was ready, and really, actions spoke louder than words. This was especially true for Boba.

You could feel your mind slowly drifting into the clutches of sleep after such a long day and you relaxed in Boba’s arms, curled into his chest. Boba absentmindedly ran his fingers along your bare back as your breathing slowed. You were nearly asleep when you heard him, voice barely above a whisper but still clear and unmistakeable.

“ **I love you too**.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired entirely by jangofctts on Tumblr, who I love and adore. Her Boba series, Being No One, Going Nowhere made me fall deeply in love with our grumpy, green bounty hunter and this, this fic was born. It is based on a drabble I sent her about taking a bath with Boba that I desperately wanted to explore further. It is the first fic I’ve written in over 3 years and also the longest. I must say, I am very proud of this fic and I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
